


Bonjour, Tootsie! The Adventurous Forest Poodle Girl

by DigitalOmega97



Series: Meep Thea Ranford [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalOmega97/pseuds/DigitalOmega97
Summary: An odd square-headed boy who doesn't know, or remember much of anything in his life, has an encounter with a girl that wants to be his friend. Will anything special spark between the two, as she teaches him all about the world?





	Bonjour, Tootsie! The Adventurous Forest Poodle Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really trying to share the story of any of my characters. I've done a lot of RP with them (With my gf) that are kinda like draft stories but those won't show up until WAY later down the line (or i get impatient lol can i reorder parts?) I'm currently trying to gather everything together but either way I'm excited to finally get to sharing this!

**Left:** Tootsie, A french poodle girl who has a great interest in animal life. She writes things she sees down in her journal, loves making friends, and has a purse that contains anything she needs for the moment.

**Right:** Beep, a yellow box like stranger who doesn't know how he came into the world. He doesn't remember his parents, where he came from, or what he even is. Little does he know, his untold past will later come back to bite him in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably be a bit before an actual chapter for this part is released because i only have a general idea of how the first two parts go (And i have a looot going on in my life) but i *might* fix up one of the rp's i've done or write a little thing for some of the characters that'll show up and be important down the line.


End file.
